


Ferris Wheel

by Geeko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, her gf is dumb, holy fucking crap guys, oh my god i love this ship so much, proposal, ruby is shy but does stuff for her gf, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeko/pseuds/Geeko
Summary: Ruby loves her girlfriend, but man is she dumb.





	Ferris Wheel

Ruby couldn’t deny it. Despite Yoshiko being the less than ideal partner, she was still wonderful to have around. Even if she was odd and almost unworldly, she was also more human than she thinks she is. She acted selfish but was more than willing to help others if they needed it. She could act goofy in one minute but then change to serious the next. She could sometimes act more mature than she needs to be, but other times becomes extremely childish. She had a constant shift of character every minute. It was something that Ruby had not seen in anyone else, and it made her want to get to know Yoshiko more.

When they started dating, she got exactly what she wanted. She slowly started to find more and more reasonings behind Yoshiko’s actions, and after a few years even found out why she had a chuuni side in the first place. Sometimes they’d have long conversations about anything and everything, and it was those times that Ruby felt her immense love for Yoshiko. Those times were when Yoshiko was her real, raw self, and it was a side Ruby was glad to have found. Everytime she found out something new about her, she fell a little bit more in love with her. She thinks she can’t love the girl anymore, but Yoshiko’s always filled with a new surprise.

By the time they moved in together after highschool, they knew almost everything about each other. There were no secrets between them, and they felt comfortable in their new home with one another. Ruby knew that despite the fact that Yoshiko will never become the perfect lovey dovey partner, she would always be happy with her. But there was still one problem that she had to deal with despite living together.

Yoshiko didn’t really know what to do in a relationship, despite being in one for almost seven years with Ruby. They were each other’s firsts in everything, but even then Ruby seemed to know more about what couple’s did then the other. Despite Yoshiko being the one who enacted their first kiss, it was awkward and clumsy. It was Ruby who made their first real kiss, the one that made both of them melt immediately and fall deep for each other. It was also Ruby that planned their first date, and who cuddled the other first. It was also Ruby that confessed first. Even years later, it seemed that Ruby was the one starting everything.

So it would make sense that she would be the one to propose first….right?

She had bought the ring for her planned proposal a few months back with her sister when they were visiting her place. Ruby had thought about marriage plenty of times, however a conversation with her sister about her own spouse made her realize that she did want to marry Yoshiko. She told her sister this, and Dia replied by taking her to the nearest jewelry store and making her look at dozens of different rings. It took hours, mostly because of Dia’s pickiness, but eventually they did find a lovely ring that would perfectly work.

Ruby never found the right time to pop the question. She always carried around the ring, trying to find the perfect location, the perfect words, the perfect way to propose to her girlfriend. But everytime she tried to, she ended up forgetting about it or feeling like it wasn’t the right moment. Also, it was rare for the both of them to have freetime. With their jobs and college, their lives were hectic. Having some time together was an opportunity they rarely relished, so that gave Ruby even less of a chance to ask Yoshiko the question.

When they found out that they both had their classes cancelled on the same day, they decided to spend the day with each other at a carnival nearby their apartment. They both wanted to dress up in something nice since it was such a rare occasion to have a lot of time together. Ruby wanted Yoshiko to wear her usual chunni fashion, while Yoshiko wanted Ruby to wear a cute dress, but the summer heat said otherwise. They both ended up wearing t-shirts with jeans. It was close enough to nice, they supposed.

As Ruby walked into the carnival with Yoshiko next to her, she awkwardly played with the small box in her pocket. She felt her palm getting sweaty, and she quickly wiped her hands on her pants. She didn’t have to do it today, but when will she? She’d have to do it eventually, or else there would have been no point in buying the ring in the first place. But we're they both ready? Was she ready?

Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Yoshiko looking back at her with concern. She felt her heart burst as she saw that sweeter side of Yoshiko that was so rare. She smiled at her, which made the other instantly relax.

“So, where do you want to go to first?”, Ruby said excitedly. She immediately took Yoshiko’s hand in her one, which made Yoshiko blush profoundly. Still, she kept her confidence up as she smirked and did her fallen angel stance.

“Anything my little demon wants to do will be fine by me.”

Ruby looked around for something to do, until she saw line for the bumper cars.

“Let’s go there! Come on!” Before Yoshiko could reply, Ruby had started dragging her to the bumper cars. Ruby completely forgot about the ring in her pocket as she had fun constantly bumping into Yoshiko’s car and hanging out with her at the carnival.

…

Until she was on the ferris wheel.

It was surprisingly Yoshiko’s idea to go. She claimed it would allow her easy access to see the heavens that she originally came from, however the pure childish look on her face when they climbed into their passenger car said otherwise. Ruby was scared to be up so high, but the look on her girlfriend’s face made it worthwhile. Yoshiko’s childish wonder barely faltered as they moved to the top. They stopped moving, which allowed Ruby to finally get her attention.

“You seem to really like it here”, Ruby said, amused. “You’re starstruck.”

Yoshiko stuttered at what Ruby said, before doing her fallen angel stance for the fourth time that day. “W-Well, obviously, we are close to the heavens after all. It would make sense for a fallen angel like me to become so entranced in her former home!” There were a few seconds of silence, before Yoshiko sighed and said, “Actually, I’ve never been on a ferris wheel before.”

“Woah, really? Dia and I used to go on ferris wheels all the time when we were younger!”

“Well, there never really was one near me, so, um.”

“So there were no carnivals near you?”

“Not that I was aware of. I mean, then again, I didn’t really go out.”

Yoshiko sighed again, leaning on the edge of the passenger car as she looked at the sky. Ruby almost hugged her right there, but knew that that would shake the passenger car, a thought that she would rather not think about. Instead, she rested her hand on her shoulder.

“Yoshi, you ok?”

Yoshiko exhaled loudly, and then nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.” Then she smiled warmly at Ruby. “I’m fine.”

Ruby felt her heart soar at the sight of Yoshiko’s smile. Without any thoughts she pulled Yoshiko towards her and hugged her hard. The other girl didn’t protest and she quickly relaxed in her arms. They stayed like that for a long time, simply hugging each other. Ruby rested her head in Yoshiko’s shoulder, taking in her warm scent. Her thoughts flutter back to the small box in her pockets.

“Um, Yoshiko, can I tell you something?”

The other simple nodded.

Ruby fumbled with her words, before remembering exactly what she wanted to say. She broke away from Yoshiko, but grabbed her shoulders. She looked right into her eyes, gulping, before she started her speech.

“Uh, well, I, uh, it’s just that I really enjoy your company, and I think you’re just an amazing person. Even if you think you’re not really interesting, I-I think you’re really cool and unique and uh, I’m glad y-you have started opening up to me and trusting me and I really appreciate everything you do!”

Yoshiko’s face turned red as her eyes widened. “Ru-”

“And I love how you’re so goofy and funny but also serious and loving. Even if you act, um what’s the word Dia used…uh...even if you act tsundere at times and don’t like giving me PDA in public, I still love how you act so sweet and kind to me in private. I love the conversations we have together about our lives, and the fact that we always listen to each other. I love how your eyes brighten up when you get excited, a-and the way you dress up. You’re just, such a great person, even if you don’t realize it. You’re pretty and smart and cool and just, I want to spend the rest of my life with you!” Not even realizing how much she was rambling, she quickly let go of Yoshiko’s shoulders and dug into her pocket. She brought out the box, despite her hands sweating.

Yoshiko covered her mouth with her hands as Ruby stuttered. “W-Well, I can't really drop down on my knees but, I-I think you get the point. Yoshiko Tsushima, will you-”

She was pulled into a tight hug, Yoshiko’s arms wrapped around her waist. She felt tears on her shoulder, and heard soft sobbing.

“Oh god! Yoshi, are you ok? Did I say the wrong thing, um, I, I'm sorry, um, if you don't want to-”

“Rue!” She let go of Ruby to look at her eyes. Ruby freaked out at the sight of the tears falling down her cheek. Yoshiko cringed back in reply. “I don't understand why you're upset, isn't this how you're supposed to answer a proposal? Um, that's what they do in those doujins.”

Realization hit Ruby, and she almost laughed. She forgot how dumb her girlfriend was when it came to romance. “Yoshi, you useless lesbian, you're supposed to answer my question! I-I don't know if you said yes or no!”

Yoshiko’s eyes widened, then she slapped her hand on her face. “Damn, I'm an idiot.”

Ruby couldn't help but giggle. Even if Yoshiko was the most oblivious person, she was still very cute.

“So, um…” Ruby fiddled with her hands. “Is that a-”

“Yes, it's a yes.”

Before they could say any more words, Ruby grabbed Yoshiko’s cheeks and kissed her hard, taking both their breaths away. They didn't hear the fireworks playing in the distance, nor felt the ferris wheel start to move. It was just them, and man, was it perfectly cheesy.

**Author's Note:**

> im gay. i wanna continue this fic w/ them getting married but ehHHHHh idk does that sound cute idk
> 
> edit; i have a writing tumblr! it's rancidpeas. check me out for prompts and updates and all that good jazz


End file.
